


As Long As You're Mine

by sparrowluna



Series: Don't You Wanna Be Mine? [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anxiety, Coming Untouched, Corporal Punishment, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Evil!Evie, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Minor Angst, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, borderline intercrural sex, dark!Carvie, detailed CW inside, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowluna/pseuds/sparrowluna
Summary: After Carlos is caught "playing with Mal" without permission, Evie decides to punish him... and remind him of his place.“It… it wasn’t [Jay's] fault,” Carlos whispered, for what little that was worth. “H-he didn’t know…”Evie stamped her heel, making Carlos flinch. “He should have,” she snapped; then, with a quiet huff: “I’ll speak with him later. Right now…” She pushed the chair aside, making room to crouch down in front of Carlos, who craned his neck to meet her sharp smile with a fearful gaze. “I have to teach my boy some manners, don’t I?” She cupped Carlos’ chin in one hand. “He’s been very, very naughty…”
Relationships: Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil (mentioned), Mal & Carlos de Vil (mentioned)
Series: Don't You Wanna Be Mine? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964611
Kudos: 14





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm due to write some Malvie and Jaylos smut for this AU, but it's been a pretty bad time the last couple months, culminating in my beloved dog passing away last week, sooo I decided to pull this out of my drafts and make it four times darker than I originally planned it to be because, uh... catharsis and such.
> 
> I'm tagging this Carvie even though it's not technically a ship fic (as all but stated in the narrative) since it's just... such a gray area due to the method of punishment. Read it however you like tbh.
> 
> In terms of chronology, this fic is set roughly a few weeks ahead of _No Song Without You_ , so there's hints of incidents not yet explored (since I'm not writing this AU chronologically), as well as incidents yet to occur (you'll know what I mean at the end), but it should all make sense if you've at least read _No Song_ for the context of the Core Four's relationship. :)
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you'll enjoy! I'm starting to get more comfortable with writing smut elements and such, so expect to see more of that trickling in here and there. Oh, and as always, I must give all my love to @telli1206 for her endless love and support on this. <3
> 
>  **Content Warning:** Please read the tags, as they comprise most of what you need to know. All I really have to add is that most of the angst is toward the end, when Evie purposefully triggers Carlos; also, please heed the non-con/rape elements tag as a warning that this fic has the potential to be triggering in that regard. Take care of yourself and use the back button if you need to!

Several minutes had passed in silence, with Carlos kneeling next to Evie’s chair. She’d been focused on her mirror, leaning forward to pluck at her eyebrows. She’d sighed a couple times, as if about to speak, but he hadn’t dared to raise his head and look too eager—or defiant—or _demanding_ , no.

She’d told him to wait—to sit and wait like a good boy, even though he wasn’t.

(She’d told him that, too, but he’d known already.)

Evie sighed again before she pushed her chair back; then—still silent—she twisted around in it.

“Do you know why you’re in trouble?” she asked him, at last, reaching out to pet his mussed curls. (She hadn’t brushed them for him earlier like she usually did, and he hadn’t dared to do it himself.)

Slowly, he nodded, his eyes still downcast; he heard Evie hum a note as she continued to pet him.

“Good.” She smiled, unseen by him—all he knew of her mood was the sharp tug upward as she fisted his curls; her smile was gone by the time their eyes met. “Tell me,” she started in a delicate tone, her eyes like winter nightfall. “Tell me what you did—and how you _deserve_ to be punished.”

Carlos licked his lips and glanced away from her, barely mustering a vowel: “I—”

“Look at me,” she demanded, voice sharpening to a knife-point. _“Carlos…”_

He whimpered, but raised his eyes obediently. “I—” He swallowed, took a breath, and tried again to answer: “I d-didn’t… ask permission.” His voice cracked on the last word, weighted heavy with fear.

“To do _what?”_ asked Evie, her dark eyes flashing.

Carlos’ cheeks flushed pink and his arms began to tremble. “T-to play with your, um… doll,” he said softly, hoping Mal wouldn’t hear it. He felt anxious at the thought—enough he almost looked away.

Evie’s grip on him tightened, nails biting at his scalp. _“And…?”_ she said curtly, ignoring his whine.

“I’m sorry,” Carlos whispered, but that didn’t soften Evie.

Instead, she raised an eyebrow, then began to shake her head. “I believe what I asked—” She stood up without warning, not releasing her hold; Carlos yelped in surprise from the painful tug, but Evie never faltered: “—was _how_ —” She frowned at Carlos, who’d nearly pushed up off his knees. “—you _deserve_ —” She let go and shoved his head down, forcing him back onto all fours. “—to be punished.”

Carlos shivered, balling up at her feet like a tortoise. “J-Jay can have m-my dinner… f-for a week.”

Evie’s laugh was sharp and silvery—not a forced thing, worst of all. She had genuinely found that funny, making Carlos’ stomach churn. “Oh, _yes,_ ” she mocked when she was more composed, “my _genius_ pup—” (That stung him hard.) “—I’ll _reward_ Jay for…” She trailed off, pretending to think.

“It… it wasn’t his fault,” Carlos whispered, for what little that was worth. “H-he didn’t know…”

Evie stamped her heel, making Carlos flinch. “He should have,” she snapped; then, with a quiet huff: “I’ll speak with him later. Right now…” She pushed the chair aside, making room to crouch down in front of Carlos, who craned his neck to meet her sharp smile with a fearful gaze. “I have to teach my boy some manners, don’t I?” She cupped Carlos’ chin in one hand. “He’s been very, very naughty…”

Carlos was quiet, body tense, half-expecting her to slap him.

Instead, she squeezed his chin with a sort of affection, brought her hand up to gently bop his nose, then sighed as she continued to stare at him. “You know I don’t want to hurt you,” she murmured.

(“But” hung heavily there in the silence.)

“Come on, pup,” said Evie as she started to straighten, bringing Carlos up with her—by the scruff of his shirt. She half-dragged him along, his legs cramped from kneeling. He stumbled a few times, but Evie merely tutted. She didn’t speak a word more until they stood before her loveseat—(surely fancy in its day; it was a salvaged thing now with faded dark wood and red upholstery, chewed by moths).

“Stay,” she ordered, releasing his shirt and leaving him to stand there, hunched and trembling, as she took her seat. He watched her smooth her dress out, minding every wrinkle; after several moments, she raised her head and crooked a finger at him. “Come.” (He took a slothful half-step.) “Closer...”

Evie leaned forward, hands alighting on his thin hips. “I’ve been soft with you,” she informed him, holding his gaze as she moved one hand along his waistband, making his heart pound. “I think—”

(But Carlos didn’t—not before grabbing her, trying to push her hands away.)

“Carlos Oscar,” said Evie, sounding dangerously composed, “take your hands off me… this instant.”

He dropped his arms immediately, eyes wide and fingers trembling, body full of nervous energy—

“Please,” he mumbled, feeling stupid and vulnerable as she reached again to undo his shorts. “E…”

She stopped, but only to glare at him. “Don’t,” she warned as she pulled his button loose, then went to tug at his zipper. “No more barking, no more _whining.”_ She gripped his shorts and started to slide them off, hooking her thumbs in his boxers to pull them down at the same time. “You don’t speak—” (Carlos’ shorts dropped as his panic rose.) “—unless I ask you to. Not a word. Are we clear, pup…?”

He whimpered, nodding vigorously, still some hope in him that he could please her.

“Good boy,” she praised, but her tone was flat. “Not a _word,”_ she said again, reaching out as if to…

_Oh no. No, no. Not that._

Carlos jerked back, unable to help himself, lips trembling at the look it earned him. _‘I’m sorry,’_ he mouthed in syllabic fragments. Not that it mattered. Not that she’d care. He gasped when her cold hand closed tight around his dick, twisting clockwise as she watched him, seeming vaguely amused.

“I’m going to punish you,” she said coolly, squeezing a little harder. “If I think you’re enjoying it…” She trailed off, tilting her head a bit and almost, _almost_ smiling. “I’ll have to punish you again, ‘Los.”

He stared at her dazedly, quivering and panting.

“Show you understand,” she purred, her patient tone demeaning.

Carlos nodded—the movement jerky—and earned a real smile from his mistress.

“Smart boy!” she exalted, letting go of his cock to grab instead at his wrist. “Now, lay down...”

He complied, though his heart was jumping, and he was sure she could feel it—maybe less so when she made him shift forward, spreading her thighs to catch his dick between them. _Fuck, this couldn’t be happening. He was not getting hard. Not for her, not from this. No. Think of—something, anything else—_

SMACK.

Carlos jolted, not expecting the hit. He tensed for the next one, but the pain never came.

Evie’s touch was gentle this time, both hands spread across his cheeks. “My mother warned me not to spoil you.” She pushed her palms in, kneading fat. “I guess I thought… you’d love me better…”

“I—” Carlos started, breaking off into a pained yelp.

SMACK. (Again, again—again.)

“I didn’t ask you to speak, ‘Los.” Evie rubbed at the sore spot. “Are you a mutt or my good boy?”

Carlos whined and tipped his head forward, pressing his nose to the cushion. He tried not to breathe too deeply, but the mouldy scent was potent, even laced with Evie’s perfume. He closed his eyes and let a memory take him—a better time, when they were children—when her perfume was a comfort—

SMACK.

He hadn’t felt her hand withdraw; the sting, though, he felt _fully._

“My good boy,” praised Evie as she smacked him again. “You know your place here, don’t you…?”

Carlos answered with a short whine, more a plea than his agreement, but she took it as she wanted.

Humming, Evie poked at his lower back, slowly tracing down from his tailbone. “My perfect pup…” she murmured, trailing her finger up and down his crack, unfazed by Carlos’ tremors. “I should get you a tail.” She dug her finger in, making Carlos whimper. “Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

She squeezed her thighs tight, giving Carlos no warning, and smirked when his hips bucked. “Mm.” She gave his rump a pinch, two crescents marking flushed skin. “I think you’d like it too much…”

SMACK.

Carlos cried out, scrabbling for a grip on the couch arm. _He couldn’t cum on her dress. She would never forgive him._ “Please,” he choked out, earning a worse slap. “E-Eves, I can’t…” He tried to pull up, but she smacked him again—and again—and again—until his ass was numb and his ears were ringing—

“If you’d just _behave…”_

“I—”

SMACK.

 _I’m sorry,_ thought Carlos as he gave into release, hot tears spilling over as his muscles spasmed—

“Did you…” Evie’s tone was dangerous, edged with disbelief. She pulled Carlos’ head up and held him like that, neck painfully bent. He didn’t dare complain when she was breathless with anger—

Suddenly, she shoved him off her, sending him tumbling. _“_ STAY,” she ordered as she stood from the loveseat, height building like storm clouds. “Don’t. Move.” She gripped her dress and spread it out to examine the wet spot, fingers trembling with rage; her eyes were slits when she looked at Carlos.

“The closet,” she said lowly, snapping her fingers when Carlos just stared at her. _“The closet._ NOW.”

He flinched and curled into himself, but made no move to obey her. _Not again, not again, not again._

“Go! Go in the closet!” Evie pointed toward the door. “Go and fetch me a clean dress… _right now.”_

Carlos shook his head, eyes wide and pleading, but Evie wouldn’t budge. He sat there trembling as she stared at him in silence—as long it took before he finally broke and nodded, pushing up onto his knees. He crawled on shaky limbs across the stone floor, catching a glimpse of Mal out of the corner of his eye. (He didn’t bother to actually look at her—didn’t want to see her eyes, full of fear or pity.)

When he got to the closet, he reached up, hands shaking, and gripped at the glass knob; he used it to stand, legs wobbling beneath him, then twisted it open, breathing hard, moving slowly, listening for—

“Hurry!” Evie snapped, not sounding any closer; that came as some relief, since he’d expected her to follow (more than that, to shut the door on him—a fear he couldn’t quite shake, his senses still alert).

Stepping in across the threshold, Carlos’ eyes set on a dark-toned dress, hung lonely in a wide space.

He reached out for the hanger, careful not to touch the fabric or anything else inside the closet.

Then, turning around with it in hand, he saw that Evie was watching him, her hands on her hips—but still at a distance. _Good,_ he thought with a shaky exhale, all too glad to shut the door behind him as he walked back to meet her, dress held out like an offering, like a plea for mercy—please, _please._

Evie frowned a little, considering the outfit, then simply nodded and began to strip.

Once in her panties, she snatched the new dress, hanger and all, saying nothing to Carlos, who stood awkwardly in his place, not sure what to do. His shorts were in reach, right there on the floor, but…

_Clothes were a privilege—a reward for good behaviour._

_He shouldn’t even be staring._

Evie had to have noticed, because she huffed and kicked them away, beneath the loveseat—denying him outright, before he’d even asked or tried to grab them. That made him feel… more vulnerable, somehow—more aware of his exposure. He subtly tugged his shirt down, trying to hide his length.

Evie only rolled her eyes at him. “So modest,” she mocked, taking up the empty hanger. She poked at him with it—his groin and his belly—then, she lifted his chin. “Sit,” she ordered, gesturing down.

Carlos lowered himself into a frog-like position, trying to pin his shirt down with the heels of his palms as he looked up at Evie, who was towering above him, saying nothing for a long while—

(Though she never broke her stare.)

She perched, at last, at the edge of the loveseat, and neatly crossed her ankles, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and the hanger dangling from one finger. “Do you understand now?” she asked softly, studying his expression. “Do you understand—” (She paused a moment when his gaze fell, and reached to tap the hanger twice beneath his chin.) “—how _lucky_ you are, my pretty pup?”

Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to nod, but Evie only tutted.

“I don’t think you do,” she murmured, leaning forward to run a hand through his hair while, at the same time, trailing the hanger down his back. “You’ll learn though, won’t you?” She slapped his ass with the hanger as she continued to pet him, smiling a bit when his eyes pricked with new tears—

“Don’t worry,” she cooed as she slapped him again, nearly knocking him off balance. “You will—” (Another firm slap.) “—because you’re my good, smart boy—” (He could only nod.) “—and you’ll _remember_ this lesson, won’t you?” (He nodded again.) “You won’t play with my toys, and maybe…”

She leaned further forward to whisper, breath hot in Carlos’ ear: “I won’t tell Jay what happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but no pressure. <3
> 
> If you want to browse my T-rated Descendants fics, [you'll find them under my other pseud.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hersilentlanguage/pseuds/Sparrow)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr for lots more Descendants content: [@hersilentlanguage](http://hersilentlanguage.tumblr.com)


End file.
